


Silvester

by orphan_account



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joan checks something off of a list.





	Silvester

Vera Bennett sighed. She was tired, and her night shift had only just begun. The inmates were being impossibly difficult, and they were short-staffed as it was. No-one wanted to work this shift. And yet, here she was. She had ended up with this on her schedule. As she walked past a clock in one of the corridors of H-block, she realised it was nearly midnight. Seven hours to go, then.

Her radio crackled with the sound of a connection being made.

“Sierra two, please report to me. Now.” Governor Joan Ferguson’s voice was loud and clear in the silent hallway. Vera raised her radio to her lips and replied: “I’ll be right there, Governor.” As she walked towards the offices, she wondered why Miss Ferguson needed her. It was the middle of the night. Why was she even still here? Approaching the Governor’s office, she knocked at the door.

“Enter.” The office was dimly lit, and Joan was standing in the middle of it. She was softly mumbling, numbers, Vera realised. 

“Five, four, three…” Why in the world was she counting down?

“Governor, why are you,” she began, but Joan silenced her with a raise of her hand.

“Two, one… Happy new year, Miss Bennett.” Oh. 

“Thank you, Miss Ferguson, I…”

“Back to work.” Vera nodded solemnly, and replied: “Yes ma’am.” 

Joan Ferguson smiled gently to herself as she watched Vera walk out of the room. She thought of the checklist in the magazine she had read as a teenager. Spend New Year’s with someone you love: check.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wish all the Americans a lovely Thanksgiving this week.


End file.
